Ranks (Wizardry VI)
Ranks are titles given to characters whenever they achieve a new level upon a certain class. These are reminiscent of the level titles given in earlier editions of Dungeons & Dragons, and represent "upgrades" within the profession. Overview As each character grows in levels, their "rank" (located in the upper right area of the character status screen when reviewing the character) changes to reflect the new level. Each class has its own set of ranks, which may change each time the character gains a new level. The title changes are fixed; this means that a rank will change when the specific character level is reached. The actual changes in rank do not seem to grant any bonus, they seem to serve merely to indicate the level the character has. If anything, they serve as indicators of what the characters title would be if the character was a real person: all titles are observed as progressions within the class, as if hierarchical positions. Thus, a first level character isn't a full Fighter or Priest; rather, they are novice Fighters and novice Priests. List of ranks The following is a list of ranks subdivided by each character class. Fighter * Novice (level 1) * Journeyman (level 2) * Warrior (level 4) * Marauder (level 7) * Gladiator (level 10) * Swordsman (level 14) * Warlord (level 17) * Conqueror (level 20) Mage * Novice (level 1) *Magician (level 2) * Conjurer (level 4) * Warlock (level 7) * Sorcerer (level 10) *Necromancer (level 14) * Wizard (level 17) * Magus/Mage (level 20) Priest * Novice (level 1) *Acolyte (level 2) * Healer (level 4) *Curate (level 7) * Priest (level 10) * High Priest (level 14) * Patriarch (level 17) * Saint (level 20) Thief * Novice (level 1) * Thief (level 2) * Trickster (level 4) * Highwayman (level 7) * Bushwhacker (level 10) * Pirate (level 14) * Master of Shadows (level 17) * Guildmaster (level 20) Ranger * Novice (level 1) * Woodsman (level 2) * Scout (level 4) * Archer (level 7) * Pathfinder (level 10) * Weaponeer (level 14) * Outrider (level 17) * Ranger Lord (level 20) Alchemist * Herbalist (level 2) * Physician (level 4) Psionic * Psychic (level 2) * Soothsayer (level 4) * Visionist (level 7) Bard * Minstrel (level 2) * Cantor (level 4) * Sonneteer (level 7) * Troubador (level 10) * Poet (level 14) Bishop * Friar (level 2) * Vicar (level 4) * Canon (level 7) * Magistrate (level 10) Samurai * Bladesman (level 2) * Shugenja (level 4) * Hatamoto (level 7) * Daimyo (level 14) Valkyrie * Novice (level 1) *Lancer (level 2) * Warrior (level 4) * Cavalier (level 7) * Chevalier (level 10) * Champion (level 14) * Heroine (level 17) * Olympian (level 20) Lord * Squire (level 2) * Gallant (level 4) * Knight (level 7) * Chevalier (level 10) Ninja * Genin (level 2) * Executioner (level 4) * Assassin (level 7) * Chunin (level 10) Monk * Initiate (level 2) * Brother (level 4) * Disciple (level 7) * Apostle (level 10) Category:Classes Category:Wizardry terms Category:Wizardry VI